Selfish Possession
by Higatsuku
Summary: Seiten Taisei does not enjoy having his possesions taken, nor forgotten. Yaoi implications. Surprise pairing.


_Wow, for once a fanfic where I'm NOT using an OC. Oh well, I've been urging to write this since I've just finished the Gensomaiden Saiyuki series. I loved it._

_I have a huge love for Nataku, Goku, and Seiten Taisei. Goku's hilarious, Seiten Taisei just plain kicks ass, then there's Nataku, god I love that kid, it's so sad how he turned out! .:Sobs:._

_So, this has been floating around my head constantly for a few days, I've always wondered how Seiten Taisei felt about Nataku, we already have hints as to how Goku feels, so I've decided to dedicate this to Seiten Taisei and Nataku-Kun._

_**Disclaimer:** The mentioned characters of Saiyuki do not belong to me, if it did, there would be more fluffy scenes between Nataku and Goku, and Seiten Taisei would have a possessive obsession with said Toushin Taishi.

* * *

_

It was a cold night.

_Not that I would know, _a single long-haired, slitted golden-eyed being thought bitterly in the essence of Son Goku's mind, who at the time was sleeping soundly.

_That won't last long._

Goku had no idea, but yes, Seiten Taisei did have access to seeing Goku's dreams. But he didn't enjoy it; in fact, he _loathed_ this ability, seeing the dreams of his pathetic host just made him furious.

It made him want to grab his host by the shoulders and shake him, screaming, "_How could you? How could you forget? How could you forget him so easily!?"_

There was another reason as to why Seiten Taisei hated being able to see Goku's dreams.

It was how whenever Goku saw his long-forgotten best friend Nataku in his dreams, he could never remember who he was.

This made Seiten Taisei furious to no end.

Nataku, Toushin Taishi, the War Prince, was not a person to be forgotten.

One might find it unbelievable that the blood-thirsty heretic, Seiten Taisei, could actually _care_ for someone. But in this case, he could. And he did.

Yes, he cared for the boy, but the term _lusted_ would have been more correct.

As did Goku, even though he didn't know it at the time. He had been too young at the time.

Seiten could still fully remember the day they had met the boy. It had been about two weeks after they found him in lower world and put that damned power retainer on him. He still cursed the gods for that, if it hadn't been for them, he would have control of his body, not _Goku_. He could kill as much as he pleased, he would have been free, he would have been able to as he wished. He would've been able to feel.

But. . .if that had happened, it would've been more than likely he would have never met Nataku.

That was the only thing he was grateful for by having Goku have control over his body.

Goku had done a childish prank on Konzen by turning his documents into paper airplanes, and was trying to hide from his wrath. Seiten could remember rolling his eyes irritably. In the end, Goku _had_ successfully found a room to hide in for a bit.

One that was already occupied.

There was only a single word that ran through Seiten Taisei's mind as he gazed upon Nataku Taishi for the first time.

_Gorgeous._

He knew he wanted the boy. It was a selfish, possessive, dangerous, forbidden lust. It was quite inviting. He cursed Goku for being able to talk to him, to laugh with him, to be able to touch him, for being able to merely **_be_** with him. While he, was to be forever in the back of Goku's mind. He cursed the Gods for this endlessly.

It had turned out that several servants where as well looking for Nataku for reasons unknown. In haste, he had grabbed Goku's wrist. His anger and envy flared at the simple contact. It grew even more as the raven-haired beauty clamped his soft, pale hands over Goku's mouth to keep him silent.

If it had been _his_ mouth that the War Prince had put his hands over, he wouldn't have pushed it away like Goku did. In fact, it probably would have been agiven that he would have pinned the boy down and taken him right then and there, not caring who saw, nor the fact that the boy was too young.

But he couldn't. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Soon enough, Nataku was sent to subjugate Gyumaoh, The Ox King in the lower world. Alone. While thousands of soldiers merely watched. It angered him that even though there were soldiers to help him, they did nothing.

Goku was worried for his friend; it was obvious by the way he always twitched in anxiety. Seiten, however, was plotting. Plotting that if there was even _one_ scratch on _his_ Nataku, he would tear the person who hurt him to pieces.

Then the said Toushin Taishi returned, successful in defeating Gyumaoh.

But not unscathed.

Had he had a body, Seiten's blood would have been boiling angrily.

Bloodlust. That's what he felt coursing through him when he saw his bleeding prince through Goku's eyes. He would **kill **whoever did this to his young prince. He would tear their lungs out, their intestines-!

His grotesque thoughts ceased as he felt a trace of rage flow through Goku.

He smirked, _So, the little monkey isn't as innocent as everyone says. . . _

The smirk dissipated into a scowl. Goku being rageful meant that his feelings for the raven-haired were growing. Possibly into more then friendship. No, not possible, he was still far too young. Yet . . .

Jealousy. An emotion Seiten Taisei would never admit to. But felt. Though unconsciously.

Then the bloodied, quivering Nataku fell into Goku's arms, unconscious. Goku screamed for his best friend. Anger and rage only grew in Seiten's mind.

Not long after, Nataku had to be bandaged up, and Goku was not allowed into his room until they were finished with the bandages. Goku was getting frustrated, as was Seiten. He _really _needed something to vent his anger on. Seriously.

When Goku was allowed in, his prince had been sleeping. And as it would seem, not very peacefully. Worried for his friend, Goku called out to him. Seiten seethed in anger when Nataku woke up to his host's voice.

Nataku's wide golden eyes just stared at Goku, seemingly shocked that Goku was even there with him. Seiten's eyes had narrowed in suspicion. Goku had then started rambling on how it was cruel that after Nataku had almost died, he was left in lonely, dark room all by himself.

Seiten almost agreed with him.

Then Nataku started going on about no one cared about him, even if he was injured, or if he died. Goku was appalled that his friend could even think something like that. Seiten, however, was growing rageful, not at his raven-haired prince, -no!- At the person who had _dared_ make his Toushin Taishi think like that.

He would **kill** him.

But before he had any time to think of a bloody revenge on whoever hurt his prince, Goku intervened. He knew Goku didn't understand why his friend thought that way about himself, but he couldn't help but try to cheer him up by saying _He_ cared, and that he was _there,_ _with _him.

Seiten seethed as he through Goku's eyes, saw his young prince's fiery golden eyes widened in shock and the expression of confusion written all over his face. Then it slowly turned into a small, yet warm smile.

Never had Goku or Seiten **ever** seen Nataku smile like that.

It seemed like the beginning of a wonderful friendship that would last for a lifetime. . .

. . . Until the War Prince was ordered to kill Goku by his bastard father.

Seiten could still remember just how heartbroken, confused, and devastated Goku was when Nataku turned his sword on him. Seiten however, felt betrayed. _Beyond _betrayed. And beyond furious. He needed to kill something. To destroy something. To maim something. To tear something to pieces. He just needed to do _something_ to ease his uncontrollable anger.

That anger however, quickly turned into something even **more** uncontrollable and lethal as he and Goku witnessed in shock to see Nataku stab himself in the shoulder.

For Goku.

For Seiten.

For **_them_**.

As they both watched the pain sketch across Nataku's face, a white-hot rage filled not only within Seiten, but within Goku as well. And within that rage, Goku's diadem broke, and therefore, letting out the blood-thirsty, long-haired Seiten Taisei. Whom now was completely and utterly blinded by the rage that both he and Goku shared.

He tore his way through the foolish men trying to stop him, successfully making his way to Litouten, the sheer cause of how insecure his raven-haired prince was, the reason Nataku felt that no one cared about him, the sole reason Nataku had tried to kill them.

Seiten was so blinded by rage, that when Litouten threw the bloodied War Prince's body at him in terror for his life, Seiten had thrown his Nataku's body to the ground roughly, possibly injuring the boy more then he already was.

Though there was no way in **_hell_** he would ever admit it, it was the only thing he regretted he had ever done in his entire existence.

No, he did not regret attacking the Tenpou and Kenren fakes, Hakkai and Gojyo. No, they deserved what they got, both of them. As did that fool Kougaiji and his little sidekick Dokugakuji. He also found _pleasure_ in attacking the Konzen-fake Sanzo. He blamed and cursed that bastard from taking Goku's mind away from the boy that had almost sacrificed his life for them. He also cursed the Gods for sealing away his host's memory of all before being sealed in the mountain after his little blood-bath.

However, throughout his time in the mountain, Seiten had gotten incredibly frustrated and angry with Goku countless times. The sole reason was that in his sleeping hours, Goku would see flashes. Flashes of a boy. A boy with raven hair and eyes of molten gold. During his 500 years in that cave, Goku had been contemplating, curious beyond belief about who the boy was. Though still irate about his host's lack of memoir, he was slightly calmed by the fact that the monkey's attention was focused solely on the raven-haired boy.

Then that bastard Sanzo came to take Goku from that godforsaken place.

And Goku's attention shifted to Sanzo.

It had angered Seiten beyond any means of sense.

_That_ was the reason he hated Sanzo so much.

The years had passed and Goku and Sanzo had met Hakkai and Gojyo for the first time-Seiten hated them the minute he saw their damned faces-, and Goku for the time being, had not dreamed nor given thought to the raven-haired boy.

At least until about four or five months into the journey to the west, that Seiten was released for the second time. He knew Goku had seen quick and swift flashes of Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren.

But. . .

The one that had stayed the longest was the vision of his beautiful War Prince Nataku's back, which had sparked Goku's curiosity about his past greatly, and about the boy, which pleased Seiten, it had drifted Goku's mind away from his "sun".

Goku had also started having strange dreams when he slept. They weren't what exactly what were what you would call dreams, but more like flashes of memories. It had happened often when Goku slept in that damned cave.

But now, they were visions of what _could_ have been had there been no mission to kill Goku. They started out nice and innocent at first-which made Seiten gag in disgust-Mainly with them playing around the Heavens as young children. It often made Goku in his waking hours smile absent mindedly, not aware of the weird looks being given to him by his comrades.

But Goku wasn't a child anymore.

And the Nataku in his dreams wasn't exactly the same little boy either; he had grown up as well.

Soon enough, the visions he had received became more . . . intimate and erotic.

Seiten knew Goku was subconsciously attracted to the raven-haired boy in his dreams, even if he didn't remember him. He could after all, read his emotions, even if he didn't enjoy it. But his baka host had tried to shuffle those thoughts away by thinking that the one he was really attracted to and cared for was Sanzo.

This truly infuriated Seiten.

He made a point to make sure not to _ever_ let Goku forget about the boy in his dreams.

But it wasn't needed after the Sanzo-ikkoku's combatment with Homura. He and Goku both saw something in one of his dreams had disturbed them both greatly. It was his War Prince. He was sitting on a throne in his usual attire.

However . . .

Something was off.

When Goku had peered closer to the boys face he was utterly disturbed.

Nataku was obviously not conscious, yet his eyes were wide open. But they had no emotion in them whatsoever. They were blank. And dead. His face also held no emotion as well.

He was comatose.

Seiten was as well confused over this matter. What in the hell could have made his Prince that way?

It disturbed Goku as well, and severely. He had now created the odd habit off thinking for a long period of time while in the jeep about the boy, and the erotic fantasies he had of the boy and himself, and the comatose vision.

Goku had also made a point to not let _anyone_, not even Hakkai, what was going on in his head.

Seiten also had his fantasies as well, usually when Goku was occupied with someone or something else. They mainly consisted of an older, more matured Nataku, his long, luscious raven coloured hair spilling around him, writhing in ecstasy under him and screaming the name of an arrogant, satisfied Seiten.

Goku also had the mixed pleasantness of witnessing some of these fantasies, which resulted in a heated red graze upon his face, which also resulted in constant teasing from the pervy water kappa.

Seiten honestly didn't care what happened to Goku outside of his mind, only trying to make sure that Nataku was always somewhere in the back of Goku's mind, and that Goku's body stayed fit and healthy so that when they would once again meet up with his claimed War Prince, he could. . . Satisfy his desires.

He knew that after quite a few months of seeing the mysterious raven-haired boy, Goku had the compelling urge to find out who he was, and find him.

To be frank, and reluctantly so, he agreed with his damned host for once. He _wanted_ Goku to find out about the boy, and find him. It would after all, benefit him.

Goku may believe that Sanzo is his sun. . .

. . . But Nataku was and is his _mate_.

And he knew it, even if he was in denial. And even if they had never made if official, they would.

They _would _find him, and make it official that Nataku belonged to **_them_** and No. One. Else.

After all. . .

_Seiten Taisei Son Goku does not like his possessions being taken away from him, nor forgotten_.

_No matter what it takes, how long it takes, I **will** find him, and I **will** make him mine._

But Nataku did not just belong to only Seiten Taisei or only Goku.

_He belonged to **them.

* * *

**_

_I have to say, I'm quite proud of this oneshot. I've always imagined Seiten Taisei being the type of demon that was very possessive of things that "belonged" to him. Lol, I apologize for making Nataku sound like an object. I love him to death, I truly do. He needs more love. _

_I'm currently on the verge of making another oneshot called "No Strings Attached", it's very complicated to explain, so you'll just have to wait._

_I'm also planning on a continuing sequel for this oneshot; I'm planning on calling it "Fields of Hope". Yes, I'm basing it the title on the song, just cuz it fits them so well. Hmm . . . . Maybe I should make an AMV on it . . ._

_What it's basically about is that Goku keeps seeing a certain raven-haired prince in his sleeping hours, and he wants to find out more about him, even though they're still on the way to India trying to stop the resurrection. He's also trying to recover his lost memories to find out who he is. _

_Yes, there will be a few OC's, but get this; they're not girls. They're guys. _

_R&R!_

_-Hi-Kun_


End file.
